


It was Bach

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Frottage, M/M, Oh my lovely lovely boys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been waiting...</p><p>Today's "Fifty Shades of 221B" ficlet :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Bach

Sherlock heard the soft footsteps approaching on the stairs despite the melodies from his violin. His pulse quickened and breathing shallowed.  
He'd been waiting; waiting for this; waiting for Jim Moriarty.

As the living room door pushed open, Sherlock laid the Strad and its bow against the chair and stood.

"Sherlock." Jim smiled, calmly closing the door behind him.  
"Jim." Sherlock could barely speak. His heart felt as though it was lodged in his throat, and his eyes fell to the floor as Jim took a hold of his hands.

In one swift move, Moriarty had them both wrapped in each other, tongues wrestling for dominance and hardening cocks fighting for friction.

"Oh God!" someone groaned. Sherlock thought it wasn't him, but he couldn't be certain. Jim lowered Sherlock to the sofa and laid himself on top, making sure to keep up the pressure in all the places that mattered.

"So long..." he began muttering between kisses and growls. "So long I have wanted to do this, Sherlock."  
The detective moaned - he knew it was him this time - and slid a hand between them, pressing down onto his own throbbing cock and up against Jim's.

Jim nipped playfully at Sherlock's ear. "The music," he sighed, "I was listening. It was beautiful."  
Sherlock smiled against Jim's cheek, whispering softly. "It was Bach."

**Author's Note:**

> I've discovered that I have a bit of a thing for Moriarty pairings!  
> Grrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> I had to edit this because Evernote, in which I write my fics, told me it had 221 words but AO3 said it only had 219!  
> Can't have that, can we?! I'd better check the other unpublished ones that I've written.  
> I think it's because Evernote counts dashes in its word count, and AO3, quite rightly, doesn't.
> 
> so, I tweaked it :)


End file.
